The Dark Warrior Program
by shadowboy8456
Summary: What if there were more subjects in the dark warrior program? and What If two of them escaped with Jak on that faithful day? Find out what dark secrets lie within. JakXKeira OCXOCXOC (Love triangle) PLEASE R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ten years. Ten God-damm years. That's how long he was in the program. It might have been going on for years more, but he didn't know. It was either the eco injection table or his cell. He wasn't meant to be here. It was supposed to be _her_, not some random kid with enough balls to push her out of the way. They must of thought "Eh, what the hell?" instead of turning an eight year old loose. Ten years and two types of eco later, he sat in his cell, only able to speak with his neighbour, whom had only learned to talk recently. His hair was blue once, but the years of blue eco and dark eco took their toll, turning it black. There was a third, but they put her in isolation a week ago, a few floors down. But tonight was the night, the night when the ottsel came. He heard it a couple of minutes ago and stood, waiting for his door to open. A few minutes later, it did. His cell neighbour, Jak, was standing there, fully clothed with a pile of clothes in his arms that he quickly threw on the 'bed'.

"Zachariah, get dressed. I'll go get Terra." Jak spoke in a rushing voice, walking over to the elevator and taking it a few floors down. Zachariah made a face as he looked at the clothes. "Very mix and match..." His ensemble consisted of a white t-shirt, a thin grey vest on top of the shirt, combat boots, torn denim pants, goggles with dark red frames and glass that was tinted black. On top of all of that, a long brown duster coat that was frayed at the ends.

"Don't blame me. I did what I could to get three sets of clothes." Zachariah jumped at the high voice, and looked down at the orange ottsel leaning against the cell door. "You try carrying all this stuff in at my height...where'd Jak go anyway?" Zachariah finished putting on the coat and turned around to face Daxter, speaking in a hoarse voice. "Gone to get the third of our number. He'll be back in a minute with her." Daxter suddenly got a huge grin on his face and reached up to smooth back his fur, but Zach continued. "Touch her and I make sure you meet the Precursors" Jak happened to come back at the moment with a girl in his arms. She was soundly asleep, wearing a white t-shirt that matched the color of her hair and a dark blue kilt that reached her knees. "Hopefully she'll sleep through our escape. Now let's go!" Daxter hopped onto Jak's shoulder and the four quickly made their way across the room and up a couple platforms. They managed to stay out of sight, Jak knocking and Krimzon guard that did see them out cold. Any pit too far or ledge two high, Zach simply activated the blue eco in his veins, turning a few stands of his hair and his normally dark brown eyes bright blue, giving him a boost in whatever he needed. The broke through a floor plate and managed to stay on their feet, quickly climbing the boxes on the other end of the room and hopping out the window into the bustling city.

"Uh...what now?" Zachariah asked, looking at Jak with an with a concerned look on his face, adjusting his arms to hold the still-sleeping Terra more comfortably.

"Well, how about the old man over there..."


	2. Chapter 2

"You want us to _what?"_

"You heard me. Go into Dead Town, get the flag, and I'll consider letting you in the underground."

"Alright, alright we're going." Zach said, getting up from the chair he was sitting, stretching out his arms as he did. Standing across from his was a red-haired man with tattoos on his face. He had a very scratchy voice, his name was Torn and he was the leader of The Underground. Jak, Terra and Zach talked to the old man, whose name was Kor. The Krimzon guard arrived swiftly and confronted the three. Jak and Zach had quickly leapt into the fray, he two managing to fight off a wave. Then another wave came, this time with tasers. Jak and Zach were hit one too many times, and then they changed, each gaining white hair, very light skin, and eyes, as black as night. They tore into the sparks of vivid purple lightning coming off the two, not stopping until they were dead, blood pooling at their feet. Not wanting to get arrested, they stole a three seated zoomer, with Jak in the Middle Driving, Terra, who awoke just after the battle, on the right and Zach on his Left. They had been stopped outside of the building and given their mission.

"Alright, come on Terra." Zach walked over to Terra, who had been sitting in a doorway, holding her arms and watching the conversation unfold. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, giving her a warm smile.

"Girl stays." Torn said gruffly, walking over to her and grabbing her arm lightly."Just in case you two don't come back." Torn gave a sly smile, giving off a low chuckle as he pulled Terra a little closer. Zach protested, but an approving nod and an "it's alright" face from Terra silenced him and he walked away onto the zoomer, not taking his eyes off her until he was out of sight.

"...You remember me don't you?" Torn had taken her inside and sat her down on one of the bunk beds that stood in the main room. Terra nodded in response, speaking a quiet voice. "You were the one who cared Zach and I while we were in there, probably kept both of us alive until you left..." She drifted off, looking towards the door worriedly. Torn shook his head and said "Don't worry, easiest mission I've given, just a test. Right now we need to get you into some new clothes. That tattered white shirt and that kilt aren't doing much for you." Terra nodded and got up, following him into a room filled with clothes, coming out nearly five minutes later wearing a red t-shirt that hugged her curves a little, a black zip-up Hoodie that was pretty loose, black jeans and sneaks. Her hair was tied up under a dark red bandanna and she had full gloves on, overall looking cleaner after a short shower that was provided. "You like it?" She asked, viewing herself in a mirror, pushing a few stray hairs back under the bandanna. "I think you look like you could take on The Baron on your own." Torn joked as he played with his knife while he sat back in his chair. "Come on; let's go meet your boyfriend." Torn said as he got up and went out the door, allowing Terra to catch up. "Boyfriend...Zach's not my boyfriend..." Terra stuttered and blushed, looking down at her shoes. "Pretty damm close then" Torn replied with a grin as they began their walk.

During this time Jak and Zach had climbed the tower in Dead Town (Daxter complaining along the way) and now were at the flag. Daxter hopped off as Jak lifted the flag and slammed it down, doing a pose at the same time. "Uh..." Zach just stood and stared at them, all three of them not noticing the stone beneath them crumbling. Jak noticed and frowned, half closing his eyes and mumbling "Crap..." before the three feel. Jak managed to hold onto the flag and landed on a wire, sliding with his boots and landing near the entrance to Dead Town. Zach and Daxter were not so lucky, as Daxter landed on his crotch and was sent flying, and Zach managed to grab on with his fingers and slide along, cutting and bruising them greatly. He rolled and landed near Jak, Kneeling right in front of Torn, who viewed them with a frown. "...Alright, you're in." Torn smiled and stepped aside, allowing Terra to move forward and kneel with Zach. "Poor baby...let me get that..." She spoke softly and took his hands in her with a smile. Her eyes glowed bright green, the same light coming from their hands. She let go after a moment, and Zach pulled his hands apart, looking down at his healed hands. "Thanks Terra. I Like the new look." He had taken a quick look up and down while she was healing him, and nodded at Torn in approval who looked back at him with a puzzled look. "What the he-"He was cut off as Jak put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head with a frown. "Tell you later." Torn threw his hands up in defeat and went into a pocket, tossing Jak a set of keys. "Address is on the keychain. Place is a safe house that you'll have to yourselves." Jak caught them as the Zach and terra got up and walked over to them. "So...where to next?"


End file.
